


The Never Empty Room

by Lortan



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Drabble, I hope you all are in the mood to get be kinda sad, Other, but fair warning, short like most drabbles are, this isn't actually that sad to me, you may disagree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lortan/pseuds/Lortan
Summary: Zoe tries to avoid her room sometimes.





	The Never Empty Room

Zoe tries to avoid her room sometimes. It doesn't work, of course, because it's her room, and she has to go there for something eventually. Be it to sleep, to change, to lay staring at the ceiling, to charge her phone.

But she sometimes hates that she can't avoid it.

Because in the same hall that her girly teenager bedroom is down, is an empty one that isn't really empty, because no one has ever actually managed to pack the things inside away.

Zoe hates that she can't avoid her bedroom, because she can't avoid what is left of her brother either.

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually wrote this a while ago, but it's been sitting around unpublished and since I'm having trouble with the latest chapter of Biting and Tasting, I thought I might as well get it out there that I'm a shameless broadway musical junkie. 
> 
> As I stated up in tags, it's not actually that sad, but if you want to yell at me in the comments that's fine. I'm used to it. Have a nice day, and byeeeeee!


End file.
